Help Me or Leave Me
by Heattherrx21
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. The Volturi finds a secretive newborn who won't talk. Felix wants to help her, so he takes her to the Cullen's. Can they discover the mystery that is Isis?
1. Chapter 1

Help Me or Leave Me

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I only own Isis, and maybe some other characters later on, but I do not own the Twilight world.**

**I.P.O.V.**

I sat in the window seat, staring blankly out the window overseeing all of Volturi owned. The castles library was the only place that I could find comfort. Nothing else in this murderous world I lived in mattered to me. A werewolf could come in this room now and tear me to shreds. Yet would I care? No, I would probably help him in the process. Heck, I would even supply the lighter.

"Isis, you have to stop mopping around here. Why don't you come down for dinner?" Felix, the only guard, or should I say the only vampire, who actually talked to me, asked. The others were either too scared, or just didn't care.

I knew I should say something, or at shake my head, but I wouldn't. I just sat there. Staring out the snow-frosted window. Not really looking, yet still seeing.

What I was seeing was not what was out the window. I was seeing . . . things? Maybe my old dreams or memories, but I don't know. I couldn't actually see them, but I was thinking. Yet, I wasn't.

"Isis. I really think you should eat. You haven't in three months, and you've been here for a little over three months! You're eyes couldn't possibly get any darker." I could tell he was behind me now, but still I didn't move, couldn't move. I was frozen, like my body. I could never age, never grow. Not that I wanted to get any taller. I was already 5'7" and I was perfectly fine at this height.

"Please Isis, at least talk! The only thing we know about you is that you're name is Isis. And that only because Aro read your thoughts! Which he said there weren't many of. Some reason he couldn't access your human thoughts." Felix was still trying, but even he knew I wasn't talking any time soon.

"Isis I swear if you don't come down tomorrow to eat dinner I am bringing you up some and forcing it down your throat!" I really should be nicer to him; after all he is the only one that cares. Sure, Aro acts like he cares, but I can see threw his fake smile and kind words. I almost felt bad for that power-craving thief-of-a-jerk. Almost.

While signing Felix headed for the door, or at least that's were I felt the air that he spread while he moved went. Before he left, I send a paper airplane to him, just for him. I felt bad, no horrible that he cared for me. He shouldn't waist his time. I wasn't going to talk, move, or even blink for a long time.

I am trapped in my emotions, and they aren't letting me go. I feel like in at the middle of an endless ocean of emotions. I can somehow breath, but yet I feel like I'm choking.

Choking on them, the emotions, but not the water.

No, the water is why I' still alive. It's like my oxygen. Without it I would drown, but not reach the bottom.

No one can reach the bottom. For the bottom is where I want to be.

**F.P.O.V.**

Once again, Isis is sticking to herself. I know I'm the only one that actually takes interest in her. I don't know why she just can't let down her walls. She's like a statue. She's been in that exact spot for six weeks, and before that she stayed in her room, or the garden.

I wish so much to help her. I don't know why. She has the aurora that leads you in, or repels you. I happen to be the only one that it accepted in her presence. Everyone else is either too afraid of what she can do or just plain out couldn't care.

Aro won't share her power with us. He only says it's the most powerful one to ever exist. Truth be told, I think he's bluffing. Isis probably doesn't know what her power is, so neither does Aro.

Actually I take that back. Isis knows, she just refuses to think it. She doesn't want to think it. She's trying to pretend that she doesn't have it.

The way she acts, or should I say doesn't act. The way she never speaks, or doesn't blink. The way she stairs, yet never is really looking.

She's trying to ignore something. I can tell.

I worry, but I do not tell anyone. Except Isis obviously knows I worry for her.

As I think of ways I could help her, one that my mind just happened to come up with actually sounds good.

The only problem, it involves the Cullen's.

Was it not only ten years ago had the confrontation happened? I don't think they would ever help Aro out after that.

But maybe they would help me, or better Isis.

Yes, maybe they would help Isis. She never did anything to them. And Carlisle is so kind, and Esme so loving.

I would have to take Isis there, or uh… oh crap. I don't know where they are.

I think Aro has one of there cell phone numbers. . .

My plan just might work, but there is one more problem.

How can I get Aro's permission to take Isis to the Cullen's?

I guess I will find out soon.

Before I entered the dining room, I open the paper airplane Isis somehow got to me.

The two letters written on the page only motivate me more.

Help me.

**A/N** Wow. Not only is this the longest chapter I have ever written. I really like this plot! I can do so much with it! Also Isis is a character from a book I'm creating. Well the name is, this Isis is way different than my other Isis, but I'm starting to really love this one! Out of all the stories I have wrote for the Twilight FF's I can feel this one will by far be my best.

Reasons why:

I don't feel like I really connect with the twilight characters that much. It's kind of hard to write about characters that personality I can't make, or change without people getting mad.

With Isis, I can make her do what ever I want, because no one knows what choices she would made except me!

I don't have a third, but I really like Isis. So there.

So tell me what you think of Isis so far! Yes, I know what her power is, and there is a reason she won't talk. Also she can't remember her human life; or rather she doesn't want to remember. Also she's only been a vampire for four months. So the Volturi found her a month after she was "born." Isis will tell, or rather explain her story later.

I know, I know. Why aren't I updating my other story?! Well Alice (my new puppy that we got on Nov.1) is sleeping right now, so I had time to write but I didn't feel like writing another chapter for 'Blind' if it did it would have been extremely bad, but my heart was into this idea that was going around in my head, so Walla! I plugged in my moms laptop and wrote away. Ha-ha, Alice is sleeping walking. She also likes to move in her sleep. Earlier her tail was wagging like crazy while she was asleep. Probably thinking about that delicious turkey she got to taste yesterday (EW I personally hate turkey). Ha-ha, remember to review! Omigosh! Alice just barked in her sleep! Aw.

-Heattherrx21


	2. Chapter 2

Help Me or Leave Me

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Twilight = Stephenie Meyer. **

**(A/N) Okay I'm using my mom's laptop again. Alice is sleeping, and I have nothing to do. So, why not write? Also my sister found my profile and is reading my stories. She's my stalker! (I hope you read that if you're reading this Shannon!) On with the story.**

**A.P.O.V (Aro**)

I was sitting in the thrown room, patting my tummy, and listening to my new favorite CD by the amazing singer Hannah Montana! (ROFL I had to type that. No I don't like her, but every time I think of Aro I think of a power craving, gay, and girly freak.

Okay here's the real story.

**F.P.O.V**

Don't panic. Be a man. Come on Felix you can do this!

I was giving myself a pep talk before I asked Aro if I could take Isis to the Cullen's. It hopefully won't be difficult.

I opened the door, sneaking the note into my pocket so Aro, or the other guards, wouldn't see it.

"Felix! Finally my boy what has been keeping you so long?" Aro walked over to be, following behind him Caius and Marcus.

"I was-"

"Why isn't Isis with you? Still not eating is she." Aro sighed, shook his head, and pursed his lips.

"No she's not responding. Aro I need-"

"Poor girl. She must be so confused about what happened, but staying in that library all day isn't doing her any good. We should be working with her to discover her power better. I still don't exactly grasp what it does." Aro started to pace.

"Aro I think I might have a good idea!" I said really fast so he wouldn't interrupt me again.

Aro stared at me for a second and then spoke.

"And?" He asked. Oh he wanted to hear the plan first.

"Well I was thinking-"

Just as I was about to tell him, Heidi walked in with the group of humans we would be dinning on tonight.

"Tell me later Felix." Aro whispered and strolled his way over to the humans.

"Welcome all!" Aro cheerfully exclaimed, and started the usually interdiction he made up.

Demetrie walked up to me and stopped next to me.

"I call that chub over there." He pointed to a man wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt screaming "vacation." Nice.

"Actually I think I'm going to skip dinner, so he's all yours." I whispered and ran out of the room at a human pace.

Just as I reached the end of the hallway I heard the humans screaming, but that wasn't uncommon. Everyone knew Aro and Caius like to play with their food.

I walked around for sometime, planning how exactly I was going to get Aro to agree. I decided to go check up on Isis.

I opened the old wooden doors, and turned to see something I wasn't expecting.

Isis wasn't in the window seat anymore. She was sitting in front of the fire place on the loveseat. She was curled into a ball.

I walked over and plopped myself onto the couch, and lounged my feel on the coffee table in front of it.

"So . . ." I started and turned to face Isis. She was staring at the fireplace.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her, hoping to get something out of her.

Once again she surprised me. She turned her head to look at me. She reached in front of her to pick up a piece of paper and a pen. Ah, we are passing notes again. How high school style.

(**Felix**,_ Isis_)

_Why so you car do much about me?_

I was needless to say shocked. Why wouldn't I care about her?

**I'm curious about you. Besides I'm the only one here that treats you normal.**

_Oh, so I'm not the only one that noticed that._

Even though it was a note, I could feel the sarcasm dripping off it. I decided to ignore that remark.

**So are you going to tell me?**

_Tell you . . . _

**What your favorite color is.**

She looked up at me, narrowed her eyes, and I swear I could see a tiny smile.

_Its night blue and I kind of like purple._

I smiled. She actually is talking to me!

**Those colors suit you well. They scream "mysterious."**

Isis looked back at me again, and I could just tell she was fighting a smile.

_Thanks . . . I guess._

**You're welcome. (:**

Crap! What was I thinking?! A smiley face!

Isis opened the note and couldn't hold it in any longer.

Isis broke out laughing. It had to be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

_A smiley face? Are you gay or something?_

**I'm hurt. Can't a guy draw a smiley face without being accused gay anymore?**

_So you admit it. You are gay!_

I rolled my eyes at her response.

**No I'm not gay.**

_Whatever you say Felix, whatever you say._

**Isis can I ask you something?**

_Sure. Spill your guts out about your whole life while you're at it._

I was worried. I didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

**Promise you won't get mad at me?**

Isis rolled her eyes before putting the pen down on the paper.

_I promise._

I took a deep breath, and wrote the question that has been bugging me sense I've know Isis.

**Why won't you talk? Don't answer if you don't want to!**

_Maybe I can't talk._

It was my turn to roll my eyes again.

**You're a vampire now, so even if you couldn't talk when you were a human, the change would have fixed it.**

_Really? Hmm . . . didn't know that. _

I looked up at her, a new question bobbling in my mind.

**Wait did you vocal cords not work while you were human?**

She seemed a little smug while she was writing down her answer.

_No I could speak just fine._

**So what's the real reason you don't talk then?**

She smiled at me, and then wrote down the answer that would hopefully explain Isis.

_Now why would I want to break my "mysterious" ways?_

As soon as I read it she ripped the note from my hands and threw the paper in the fire place.

I sat there stunned for about five minutes. The mean time Isis sat legs crossed with the familiar smug smile on her face.

Finally I was able to compose myself enough to stand up, smile, and wave goodbye.

Isis waved back, uncrossed her legs, and lounged back on the loveseat.

I shook my heard and smiled when I was out the door.

Now that the fun is over, it's time to get down with the dogs.

I stood outside Aro's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yes! He's in a good mood!

I swiftly opened the large oak door and entered the small office. Aro was sitting in front of the TV. Some pop music was playing. I was just going to ignore that.

"Felix my boy! What can I do for you this fine evening?" Aro stood and walked over to his desk to sit down.

"Well, remember that idea I was going to tell you about to help Isis?" I raised an eyebrow out of habit and could tell I had a sheepish smile in my lips.

"Oh yes! So sorry that our dinner had interrupted it. Now go on and tell me!"

"Well, you see I was thinking . . ." No Felix this is not the time to get nervous! Just say it!

"Oh just spit it out boy!" He didn't say it meanly. More of a hyper toned voice.

"I was thinking maybe Carlisle Cullen could help her." I said slowly, and somehow managed to keep my voice calm.

Aro looked up at the ceiling, and looked like he was considering the idea.

"You know actually that's not that bad of an idea. I will give him a call and-"

"Maybe I should call him." Oh no. I just interrupted Aro.

"Now why should you call him?" Aro narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to tell him the real reason why.

"It's just that I feel that Isis is my responsibility, so shouldn't I be the one to call Carlisle? I was also thinking I should stay with Isis while she's with the Cullen's, so that way she would at least know someone." I was rocking back and forth on my feet, hoping that Aro would let me go with Isis.

He sighed but nodded his head.

"Very well Felix. Here's his number. Hopefully he will find kindness in his heart and help Isis out. It would mean the world to me to find out exactly what her power can do."

Leave it to Aro to only care about what her power is. I actually wanted her to let down the shell she created for a reason I will hopefully find out too.

"Thank you master." I said and ran out the door.

Mission "Get Aro's Permission" – Check

Next- Get the Cullen's to agree.

Oh, great. It just gets harder as I go up. Doesn't it?

I walked past the library door, and wondered what Isis was up to now.

Now to go make the hardest phone call I will probably ever have to make.

I walked into my room and picked up my cell phone, took a deep breath, and dialed Carlisle Cullen's number.

**A/N** You people should love me. First off this is the longest chapter I've written. Six pages baby! Second off I updated today! I just posted this story yesterday! Wow I'm having a good day.

So hate it, love, think I should get the Cullen's in already! Yeah, tell me what you think.

Also if anyone can guess what Isis's power is I will give a virtual hug and metal that says "Worlds Best Guesser!"

Got to love a virtual metal that says "Worlds Best Guesser!"

Love,

Heattherrx21. (P.S. my name was changed for like 30 minutes because I have an online stalker, but now it's back to what it originally was.)


End file.
